The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method which are capable of copying documents.
Generally, an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine has been known which is provided with: a document conveying portion such as an ADF that conveys documents placed on a document placement portion; an image reading portion capable of reading image data from the documents conveyed by the document conveying portion; and an image forming portion capable of forming, based on the image data, images on conveyed sheets. In this type of image forming apparatus, the documents are copied in accordance with an operation to execute a copy process for copying the documents placed on the document placement portion. There are cases where a width in which the image reading portion can read image data, in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the document conveying portion conveys the documents, is larger than a width in which the image forming portion can form an image, in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the sheets are conveyed. In such a configuration, a rotation process to rotate the image data read in the copy process by 90 degrees is executed, in a case where the size of the documents placed on the document placement portion is smaller than or equal to the size of the sheets in which the image forming portion can form an image, and the width of the documents placed on the document placement portion, in the direction perpendicular to the conveying direction in which the documents are conveyed by the document conveying portion, is larger than the width in which the image forming portion can form an image, in the direction perpendicular to the conveying direction of the sheets.